Too Much Moonshine
by tooglamtoogiveadamn
Summary: What happens when it's Unity Day and Clarke and Bellamy have a little too much? And why the hell did Clarke wake up intertwined with a naked Bellamy-who may or may not like her? One thing's for sure, and that's that things will never be the same. One-Shot.


Clarke had way too much moonshine last night. Not only was this evident from the pounding headache she had awoken with this morning, but also from the fact she was naked in a tent that wasn't her own.

This was gonna be a crappy day.

As Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she attempted to get off the animal pelts and sheets that constituted as the bed. 'Attempted' being the key word. There was a rock hard arm around her waist chaining her to the bed, and her legs were tangled with the owner of those arms.

Who had she slept with? Those arms were much too muscular to be Finn's. Steeling herself, she slowly turned her head in the direction of the light snoring. Her mouth contracted into an 'O' as she gaped at the man beside her.

She'd had sex with Bellamy.

And the worst part? She couldn't remember a thing that happened last night.

As gently as she could, Clarke lifted Bellamy's arm and disengaged their legs. She slowly rose, and, despite him turning slightly, he didn't stir. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and searched the makeshift tent for her clothes.

Clarke had just found her bra and underwear as was latching her strap when she tripped over one of Bellamy's huge boots.

With a crash she landed on the ground. Her muttering curses came to an abrupt stop when she heard groaning. But it was too late.

Bellamy was awake.

Clarke didn't know what to do. Did she run? Act nonchalantly? Hide?

Unfortunately, she didn't get much of a choice as Bellamy shot out of bed. He must have heard her.

He slowly moved around the tent with a knife in his hand that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Whose there?" He demanded.

Clark didn't have any other options. Slowly, she stood up from where she had fallen, which was on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Bellamy."

The knife in Bellamy's hand lowered immediately. "Clarke?" he asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?" he then noticed her appearance, and raked his eyes down her body, once, twice, before stopping on her face. "And where the hell are your clothes?"

Clarke flushed crimson and raised her head indignantly. No way was he blaming her for this. "I'm looking for them right now. And I have no freaking idea what happened last night. Do you?"

Bellamy hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No idea Princess. Sorry to disappoint you." Then with a smirk he added, "Though I'm sure I didn't disappoint you last night." Clarke's jaw dropped as she read into the innuendo. How dare he make light of this.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Clarke yelled. "I can't remember a single thing from last night, except that I most likely slept with you and you're making _sex jokes_ right now?" Clarke rubbed her forehead agitatedly, and Bellamy, realizing how flustered she was by this, came and sat beside her.

"Look Clarke, we'll figure this out. Somebody here had to have seen something right?"

Clarke sighed.

After they both put on clothes, a fact that disappointed Bellamy a lot, they emerged from the tent. And Clarke wished they could go right back inside.

Outside, they were met with wolf-whistles, congratulations, and statements of how 'nobody had any idea'. Sharing a shocked look, Bellamy and Clarke went to go find someone they could trust to tell them what actually happened last night.

On the way to Octavia's tent, Jasper's hand clapped Clarke on the back. "I didn't know you had that in you Clarke! You're a freaking riot!" Seeing Bellamy next to Clarke however, Jasper mumbled something unintelligible and quickly walked away, fear rolling off him in waves.

"What the hell?" Bellamy asked. Clarke just looked at him and shrugged; it was way weird for Jasper to be afraid of Bellamy.

As they approached Bellamy's sister's tent, Clarke couldn't help but notice that many of the other campers shared Jasper's reaction. All the guys would look at Clarke in admiration, then see Bellamy and quickly look away and get back to the task at hand.

Whatever the reason for that, Clarke needed to know now.

"Oh my god! I knew you guys shacked up! You guys totally did it last night didn't you?!" Octavia squealed the moment Bellamy pushed aside the curtain of her tent and held it up for Clarke to walk through.

"Octavia." Bellamy said, getting straight to the point. "What the _hell_ happened last night?" Octavia looked at both Clarke and Bellamy's confused faces before saying,

"You guys don't remember? Anything?"

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, whose eyebrows were scrunched together, the way Clarke noticed they got when he was irritated.

"No O. We don't. Care to share?"

Octavia laughed and muttered something about irony, before rolling onto her bed. Clarke crossed her arms, and, after a moment so did Bellamy.

Octavia took in their defensive positions before laughing again and starting, "Okay okay God. Well let me first just start out by saying last night was crazy with a capital 'K'." Looking at her brothers unamused expression she quickly continued.

"Anywayyyyy, since it was Unity day, everything got a little..whats the word? _Intense._ Monty made a shit-ton of moonshine and everyone was celebrating. Well everyone except for Clarke that is. I was on my second or third cup when I walked into the dropship. Clarke was in their scrubbing alcohol on surfaces in there to disinfect it or whatever." Octavia stopped her story to see how Bellamy and Clarke were taking it.

This time it was Clarke who spoke. "Okay, you still haven't gotten anywhere near anything important though." Octavia nodded.

"Right, right, of course. So Clarke was being a super big party pooper," here Clarke raised an eyebrow in indignation, "and I just wanted to see everyone having some fun. So I went and told my brother that you weren't celebrating with us.

"Well you didn't like that very much," she giggled, pointing at Bellamy.

"Why would I give a damn about Clarke's prudish ways?" Bellamy condescended.

Before Clarke could give an equally scathing remark however, Octavia got annoyed.

"Oh cut the shit Bellamy. We all know you like Clarke. Hell the entire camp knows you like her after what you did last night at the party."

"Which I wouldn't know since you refuse to tell me!" He fired back, completely ignoring the fact about him liking Clarke. Clarke however, was confused. Did he really like her like that? She had to admit the prospect did sound inviting.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Octavia continued, "My big Ol' Bro didn't like that very much. So he went and stole a bottle of moonshine and brought it up to the dropship. Next thing I know, Clarke's out strip teasing the guys on the main picnic table."

"She did WHAT?!" Bellamy roared at the exact same moment Clarke screamed,

"I did WHAT?!"

Octavia smirked and said, "Oh yeah Clarke. You were up dancing on that table like you did it for a living. I swear to god every guy was hard up for you last night."

Clarke dropped her head to her fingers as embarrassment flooded her face. How would she ever get respect from the camp now? Oh god. What would Bellamy think of her?

Cautiously she turned her head to Bellamy who's left hand was balled in a fist. He shot an incredulous look to Clarke, unexpected jealousy barely contained in his brown eyes.

"You strip teased the entire camp?!" Clarke shrugged helplessly, she couldn't remember anything.

Octavia opened her mouth to continue her story, but not before Clarke heard Bellamy mutter, "Of all the times to be too drunk to remember anything."

"So Clarke was up shaking her _ass_ ets, and Bellamy, that's where you come in."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to get on with the story. The anticipation was killing him.

"Bellamy saw you dancing up on that table and completely lost his shit. You should've seen him." Glancing at Bellamy, she addressed him, "You saw Clarke up there and got the most protective face I've ever seen. You grabbed her off the table and threw your jacket over her, all the while roaring how they weren't allowed to see Clarke like this because she was all yours. Clarke looked like she had just won the lottery and the next you know you guys are in Bellamy's tents and there's all these _noises_ coming from it."

Bellamy was completely taken aback by his protectiveness of Clarke last night. After leaving Octavia's tent, Clarke had excused herself to go to the medbay; no one stopped getting hurt, and Bellamy had gone to his tent to think.

The more he thought about it however, the more realistic it got. Clarke and he had been getting closer and closer over the past weeks. In fact, lately, after him and the builders would get back from chopping trees all day, he would grab rations and meet Clarke in the medbay where they would eat dinner together. Sometimes they would even sit together by the fire and say nothing, just content in each other's company.

Would he really yell at the entire camp just for seeing Clarke topless though? Would he threaten them all for seeing her tanned skin, swaying to the beat of crackling fire, while flames danced across her, making her hair shine like gold?

Yeah. Yeah he would.

Days passed. Clarke had been avoiding Bellamy constantly, obviously mortified of their encounter on Unity Day. And this just pissed off Bellamy more and more with every passing sunrise. Finally, he couldn't stand it a moment longer. He had to know if she regretted sleeping with him, because, though he couldn't remember any of it, he realized he didn't regret it. Not one bit.

On the third day since the _incident_ Bellamy barged into the medbay, ripping through the moss 'door' that was covering the opening. He stalked up to Clarke, who had jumped slightly at his unorthodox entrance. She quickly looked to see him before averting her gaze back to the task at hand; disinfecting a small scratch on a campers arm.

"We need to talk." Bellamy said. It wasn't a question, or a suggestion. No, it was a demand.

"I'm busy." Clarke rebuked, not looking at Bellamy, but continuing to bandage the cut.

"Clarke. Now." She must have heard the hard edge to his voice, because she turned to look at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What do you want me to say Bellamy? I'm sorry? Fine. I'm sorry for acting so immature! God would you just leave me alo…" Bellamy grabbed her face with both his calloused hands, noticing just how soft her skin really was, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Do you regret it? Me and you, do you regret sleeping with me?"

Bellamy stared at her, felt her skin heat up in embarrassment, and held his breath as she whispered,

"No. I don't regret it. I only regret that I can't remember it." Passion filled his eyes and he murmured,

"Good." With that he crushed his lips to her, breathing in her scent of sunshine and alcohol. It was alluring, just as much as the warm pressure he felt as she kissed him back was. He backed her up until her back hit a table, and he was slightly aware of how the patient that had been on that table minutes before was gone. Only slightly though.

With her back on the top of the table, he lifted her arms up until they were both above her head and held them in place with one hand. He then placed a trail of kisses along her neck, while his free hand was skimming the hem of her shirt. Clarke moaned in pleasure, and a growl of satisfaction bubbled up from the pit of Bellamy's stomach. Only he could make her feel like that.

"I may not remember what happened that night, but I swear to God I'll never forget this." Bellamy promised. And with that her shirt was off, and his shirt was off. And he was suddenly on the table, on her.

The kid with the cut on his arm ran out the dropship. Once far enough away that Bellamy and Clarke wouldn't hear him, he yelled,

"Success guys!" Everyone came rushing over to him and Octavia came up to talk to him.

"Are they getting freaky in there?" When the boy nodded, Octavia fist pumped and addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for playing along two days ago. I'm happy to report that our mission was a success and my brother is currently getting laid in there." There were laughs and grumbles of how there would never be enough alcohol to disinfect all of that, before a camper spoke up.

"I still can't believe we managed to fool them that bad. How did Clarke not know she didn't have sex with him?"

Another camper agreed with her and said, "And how the hell did those two actually believe Clarke would strip tease ANYBODY, let alone the _entire_ camp?"

"I'm still upset that I had to undress Bellamy and one of the girls got to undress Clarke." One of the hornier campers grumbled.

When Clarke and Bellamy finally walked out of the dropship, hours later, Octavia was standing right outside the door, hands on her hips. The other campers flanked her, and she said,

"Get ready to laugh you two…"


End file.
